ArchAngel
by ScarletSky27
Summary: What would you do for the ones you love? What would you sacrifice for them? Still accepting OCs...
1. Chapter 1

_**Kelly: I know some people had told me to finish the other story first but I just can't get this thing out of my head! So here's my new story~! But first I'll need some OCs, so here's the form…**_

OC's name:

OC's nickname:

OC's age: 13-15

OC's gender:

OC's school:

OC's appearance:

OC's relationship with my OC:

Personality:

Crush: (Characters that aren't allowed to be crushes: Gouenji, Toramaru, Tobitaka, Tachimukai, Fubuki, Gazelle, Hiroto, Kidou, Kazemaru, Fudou, Sakuma, Atsuya)

Arch or not: (You guys will know soon what this means)

Other information:

Angel's name: (You can have 1-3 angels including or a fallen angel. The name has to be an English name by the way.)

Angel's gender:

Angel's appearance and age appearance: (no specific age just the age that they look like)

Angel's personality:

Angel's weapon form:

Angel's animal form:

Angel's accessory form:

Angel's other information:

_**Kelly: And that's it. Prologue time!**_

A blinding light, a pure light, nothing but white light.

A little was lost in all that light, she was thinking "Am I going to be with mommy and daddy now?"

"No." "You have to live." Two voices said to her.

"Who are you, where are you?" She asked them. She couldn't open her eyes because the light was too bright for her.

"We'll be with you from now on." "You won't be lonely anymore." The voices said.

"That's a lie! Everyone said they'll stay as well but in the end they all left me!" she said breaking down to tears.

"That's not true. They're always with you, in your heart. If you really cherish them." A girl around 13-14 years of age with light blue wings, blonde hair and pink eyes said.

"Nothings left its better if I just die now." The little girl said.

"That's no good. No one will be happy if that happens, you know." this one was also about the same age but her wings were pink, she had pink hair and blue eyes after she said these word she hugged the little girl very tightly and so did the other one.

"We will never live you, never ever." They said to her.

The little girl started to cry again but before her eyes could be filled with tears she saw a dark figure of a boy around 15 years old he had black wings, black hair and bloody red eyes.

"You will be our new Arch." He said with a grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kelly: Thank you for those who had submitted their OCs. Here it is minna. The start of my new story. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Nine people wearing black hoods were quickly making their way down the hallway when "Would he following students please go and see the council, Midorikawa Mai-san, Suteki Yuri-san, Kotone Amaya-san, Yamanashi Satomi-san, Fujisaki Mimiru-san, Awatsuki Ame-san, Tsukomotchi Sakuri-san, Houshou Kotonoha-san, Sato Razel-san and Sasaki Mikomi-san. Thank you and come immediately."<p>

"Why would the council want to see us?" One of them asked.

"We'll find out when we get there. Let's go." The other said.

"Wait we have to look for someone first!" Another said stopping the others.

"Who?" one asked.

"Miko, duh." The person said.

"Then we better hurry. The council is also waiting for us." One of them said as they all split up looking for that person.

**Somewhere…**

While the nine people were looking for her the said person was up in a tree branch minding her own business sleeping the day away.

"Mikomi-sama you did hear the announcement right?" A blond ferret with pink eyes asked a girl with light brown hair.

"Yeah, buts it's really none of my business." She said not opening her eyes.

"You'll get in trouble you know." A black cat with red eyes said to her.

"Shut up Zeke!" she said glaring at it with her green eyes.

"Miko!" she could hear someone calling for her.

She sat up to see who was calling her.

Not to her surprise it was a girl with light brown hair above her shoulders and dark brown eyes. It was none other than her cousin, Houshou Kotonoha.

"Noha!" she shouted to get the girl's attention.

The girl looked at the direction of the voice and said "What are you still doing up there? Didn't you hear the announcement?" she asked her cousin.

"We told you to go already, didn't we" a pink parrot said.

"Fine I'll go. Happy now?" Mikomi asked her pets.

"Very." The three said.

**With the council…**

In a circular room only lighted by candles is where the council is. Ten hooded people, including Mikomi and Kotonoha, were standing in front of the council wondering why, why were they called here.

Finally the old man in the middle said "The ten of you will be sent to Japan because of the orders of the oracle."

The ten couldn't believe what they heard, going back to Japan after a really long time of training in another country.

**On the day of departure…**

"We're going back home." a girl with really long (15 meters) blonde hair which was tied up in one big pigtail which almost touch the ground, on her hair she has one bloody red colored hair tress, emerald colored eyes said. It was really unbelievable at the time they told about this.

"We're going back because of a mission remember Razel-hii." A girl with brown wavy hair down and sapphire blue orbs said.

"I know but still. Aren't you excited though, Ame-chii?" Razel asked her.

"I guess I am. What about you guys?" Ame asked the others.

"I am. I guess I really want to meet some old friends." A girl with silver hair until back wearing black hair band and snow like eyes said.

"Old friends? Is there a special old friend too, Mimi?" a girl with fair skin tone, Baby blue colored eyes and brown hair that reaches her tied it into 2 ponytails and has hair flowing in front of her ears and has uneven V like bangs said nudging her.

"Whatever Sato-chan." Mimiru said.

"Well I'm just wondering if Amaya can finally find a boyfriend." An owl said.

"Sierra we're not going to Japan for those things okay. Besides turn back into a pearl necklace, animals aren't allowed in this part of the plane." A girl with waist length purple hair and purple eyes, Amaya, said.

"Well I really miss my brother, so I'm excited to go back to Japan." A girl with black hair tied into a ponytail, with four thick strands of hair falling over her forehead and has pale skin.

"What's your brother like Mai-chan?" a girl with shoulder long blue hair and scarlet eyes asked her.

"Well, Yu-chan, he has green hair tied in the same way as mine and he is very cheerful person." Mai said.

"Must be fun having siblings." Yuri said.

"Why do want to have siblings, Yurippe?" Kotonoha asked her.

"That would be a lot of trouble for me because mom and dad are always away for work." Yuri said.

"Miko, will you be fine?" A girl with back length blue hair that us tied in to two buns wearing a rose hair clip and has adorable green eyes said to girl seating besides her.

Mikomi was looking outside the window of the plane trying to ignore the question she was being asked.

"Miko stop ignoring me, I know you could hear me." The blue haired girl said.

Mikomi sighed as she faced her friend and said "I don't want to think about that right now Kuri-chan."

"If you say so." Sakuri said a little worried.

**In Japan…**

A red haired girl sighed looking at all the paperwork that was on the desk.

"Father haven't you finished with work yet?" she asked.

"Oh… Natsumi, would you mind helping me." He said.

"With what?" she asked.

"The documents of the new students, can you give them to their homeroom teachers?" her father said.

"New students?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes and they're all girls." He said.

"Okay then." Natsumi said taking the documents then leaving the room.

"What is the council thinking sending young Archs to do a dangerous job?" he said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly: Done! What do guys think? Well please review and thank you! See you guys next chapter!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kelly: I'm really, really sorry for the late update guys! I'm been a little busy because school started and I've been really distracted lately. But here it is chapter 3, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, the characters, the other authors' OCs, angles and fallen angels, just mine…**_

* * *

><p><strong>In the principal's office…<strong>

"So then you girls are the new arc assigned in Inazuma town." The chairman said.

"Yes." The girls answered.

"But aren't you kids still too young to and also you haven't graduated the academy yet."

"We're aware of that sir." Yuri said.

"But we were just ordered by the council to come here." Amaya continued.

"I see, well then I hope you do your best to protect this town." He said.

"Hai." The girls said as they were about to leave to go to their classes.

"Sasaki-san, can I talk to you about something?" Mikomi turned to the chairman and nodded.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Mikomi said to the girls as she closed the door.

"What is it about sir?" she asked.

"About that accident were your parents died and your missing brother." He said.

**At the class 2-C…**

"Okay then class starting today we will be having new students. Please be nice to them. You can come in now." The teacher said.

Then 2 girls entered the room.

"This is Tsukomotchi Sakuri-san and Suteki Yuri-san. Um where is Sasaki-san?" the teacher asked.

"Well she's in the principal's office" Sakuri explains.

"Is that so? Well then please take your seat at the empty desk at the back." The teacher said.

"Hai" the two girls said then went to their seats.

"Now then let's continue class, take out your textbooks and turn to chapter 4." The teacher said writing in the board.

**Back at the office…**

"That's what happened sir." Mikomi finished her story and she was looking on the floor, her face was filled with pain, sadness, anger and other emotions.

"Thank you for telling me about that. I'll help you look for you brother." The chairman said.

"Arigatou." Mikomi said then bowed. "Can I go now?" she asked.

"Yes you should hurry too, classes have already started." He said.

Mikomi bowed then left.

While she was going to class, she suddenly stopped because she felt a presence watching her. She looked behind her but no one was there and when she looked in front of her again she saw a male student with black hair and brown eyes, he was smirking at her, and thought "_what's he doing out of class? And that weird presence around him?" _With those in thought she followed him to the roof top.

**In class 2-C again…**

"_What's taking Miko so long to get here?" _Sakuri was getting worried then suddenly she also felt a weird presence and looked at Yuri with a 'did you feel that too look?' and Yuri nodded.

As they were about to excuse their selves' time suddenly stopped.

"A durée gèlent incantation? But who did it?" Yuri wondered.

"It must be her. Let's go." Sakuri said running out of the class room with Yuri.

**On the roof top…**

"Nice to meet you miss archangel." The boy said.

"Your one of them right? An archdemon." Mikomi said glaring at him.

"You know you should stop glaring. You'll look a lot cuter if you did." He said with a grin on his face.

"Shut up!" Mikomi said putting her hands near her ears. Her cross earrings then turned into guns.

"You're very eager to fight. Just make sure you won't bore me." He said placing his hand over his bracelet then it turned into a scythe.

"Don't worry I'll make it quick." Mikomi said suddenly disappearing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly: I've finished! So then how was it? Review 'kay guys… See ya next chapter!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kelly: For those that were asking yes, **__**durée gèlent, is a spell for stopping time. Enjoy chapter 4 guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, the characters, the other authors' OCs, angles and fallen angels, just mine…**_

* * *

><p><strong>On the roof top…<strong>

"Nice to meet you miss archangel." The boy said.

"Your one of them right? An archdemon." Mikomi said glaring at him.

"You know you should stop glaring. You'll look a lot cuter if you did." He said with a grin on his face.

"Shut up!" Mikomi said putting her hands near her ears. Her cross earrings then turned into guns.

"You're very eager to fight. Just make sure you won't bore me." He said placing his hand over his bracelet then it turned into a scythe.

"Don't worry I'll make it quick." Mikomi said suddenly disappeared.

"You're very quick with your feet, aren't you?" he said.

Mikomi was pointing one of her guns at the back of his head. "Aren't you underestimating me a little bit?" she said.

"Aren't you letting your guard down a little bit?" a girl's voice said behind Mikomi then a dagger was already near her neck.

"Is that so? Well then I'll advice you to look before you talk." Mikomi said looking at a girl with black hair and brown eyes as well. The girl looked confused and asked "What do you mean?"

"She means this actually." A voice said behind the girl she looked behind her and saw a boy with black wings, black hair and red eyes, Zeke, holding a gun.

"That's right you have two guns and another fallen angel." She said removing the dagger away from Mikomi's neck and raising her hands in surrender the boy did this as well but then they suddenly disappeared.

"Where did they go!" Zeke asked. Then they heard someone laughing behind them.

"Don't worry we'll meet each other again." The boy said. A black hole was forming behind them.

"You better remember these names little girl because you'll be looking for us from now on." The girl said.

"What do you mean?" Mikomi said glaring at them.

"If you want to save your brother that is." He said. Mikomi's eyes widened in shocked and asked "You know where he is." Mikomi said.

"Rei." The girl said. "Rio." The boy said.

"If you want your brother then look for us." They both said as they were disappearing into the black hole.

"They're gone." Zeke said.

"I can see that." Mikomi said clenching her hands tightly.

"What now?" Xara asked.

"Just turn back into accessories so we can go to class." Mikomi said as she was heading for the door then suddenly it opened.

"Miko!" Kotonoha said.

"Yo." Mikomi said.

"What happened?" Razel asked.

"Archdemons. They said they knew where my brother was." Mikomi explained.

"You're not injured, are you?" Sakuri asked her.

"They ran away so there wasn't really a battle." She explains.

"Let's go back to class then." Yuri said. Then they all went back to their classes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly: Short huh. Well next chapter might be out next Saturday or Friday. Well please review and see ya guys next chapter!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kelly: I'm soooo tired but happy at the same time! Enjoy Chapter 5 minna! Sorry if it will be sorta short…again.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, the characters, the other authors' OCs, angles and fallen angels, just mine…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Time slip to lunch time…<strong>

Mai introduced the girls to his brother Midorikawa Ryuuji who introduced to them as well to his friends mainly the soccer club.

"So girls all came from the same boarding school in… Where again?" Haruna asked.

"It's in France." Mimiru said.

"That's really cool what's the school called?" Hiroto asked.

"Dôme Académie." Mikomi said.

"What does that mean?" Gouenji asked out of curiosity.

"Well Dôme means arch and the meaning of Académie is pretty obvious." Satomi said.

"Why did you guys go back to japan?" Kazemaru asked them.

The girls looked at each other thinking of a cover story.

"Well…um…it's sort of…complicated." Sakuri said.

"Do you guys want to join the soccer club?" Endou, the captain, asked them for like the 10th time already.

"No, sorry. We're kind of busy right now." Yuri said then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

**After school…**

"So what's the plan now?" Amaya asked them.

"Well I'm going to have to report everything first. So we'll just have to wait for further orders." Mikomi said.

"See you guys tonight then." Mimiru said waving goodbye to them.

"Bye bye!" Ame said leaving the others as well.

"Do you really think they know where he is?" Kotonoha asked Mikomi.

"I know we're not supposed to trust them but I have to take chances, don't I." Mikomi said smiling a little, trying not to make them worry.

"At least you're optimistic about it." Razel said.

**Night time…**

"Okay let's start investigating then." Mai said.

"Let's meet up in the park again. Look for anyone or anywhere suspicious. If you guys need help just call, okay." Mikomi said.

"Got it." The girls said leaving.

**Somewhere in Inazuma Town…**

Mikomi was jumping on the roofs silently.

"This place looks really peaceful." She said.

"And it's the full moon tonight as well, you know what that means." Xandra said in cross earing form.

"Yup. They're much powerful now." Mikomi said.

The night was very silent until there was a gun shot that almost hit Mikomi but she still dodges it.

"What the…" more gunshots came but she managed to hide.

"Where is it coming from?" Mikomi wondered.

"Come out, come out little miss arch! HEHEHEHEHE!" a guy wearing a scary mask and holding a gun said.

"There you are." Mikomi whispered getting ready to attack.

"Aren't you going to think of a plan first?" Zeke asked turning back to his original form.

"Here take Xara with you and distract him for me." Mikomi said handing a gun to Zeke.

Then Zeke was flying in front of the archdemon "Hello, I'll be dealing with you for now."

"Shut up! I don't want to fight just some angel! Show me your arch!" he said.

"Feather Illusion." Zeke said then black feathers surrounded the archdemon.

For a few minutes the man was trapped but then he suddenly broke away from the feathers. "Do you really think your tricks will work on me!" he said

"Honestly no, I was only ordered to distract you anyway, besides she's almost finish anyway." Zeke said.

"Eh?" he said then Zeke pointed behind him and Mikomi was there pointing her gun at him saying some words that can't be heard.

"There you are! Die!" he said charging towards her.

Mikomi was just standing there; eyes closed still reciting a spell. Her gun was shining pink and when she opened her eyes the archdemon was almost close then she fired "Inferno Blast!" A fire ball formed and hit the archdemon.

The archdemon fell down burned almost dead. "Why didn't you kill me?" he asked.

"Because I need you to answer some questions." Mikomi said.

"Do you even think I'll tell you anything?" he said.

"Actually no. That's why I'll let you live if you tell me what I want to hear, got that." Mikomi said pointing her gun near his head.

"Then, I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN TELL YOU ANYTHING!" then Mikomi pulled the trigger.

Unknowing to Mikomi someone was actually watching her from the shadows.

**The next morning…**

"In the end we didn't find anything at all." Yuri said.

"Last night was pretty boring. Lucky Miko got to fight someone." Satomi said.

"But still, I didn't find out where he was." Mikomi said opening her shoe locker.

"What's this?" Mikomi wondered as she looked at the letter in her locker.

"What, what? A love letter!" Mai said.

"Who's it from?" Razel asked.

"There's no name." Mikomi said then the bell rang and they all went to their class rooms.

**In class…**

The teacher hasn't arrived yet so everyone was still noisy. Mikomi was just looking out the window then she thought of reading the letter then she did and it said;

_I know what you did last night…_

Mikomi's eyes widened, she kept on asking herself "_Who saw me last night!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly: Chapter 5 done! By the way guys I need to know the element of your angels! And the attacks that you use with them! Please review and see you guys next chapter!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kelly: Achoo! It's so cold today…**_

_**Haruna: That's explains why you're covered with blankets. *sweatdrop***_

_**Kelly: It's not my fault I have a low resistance to the cold! Achoo!**_

_**Haruna: *sigh* this girl *points at Kelly* does not own Inazuma Eleven, the characters, the other OCs, angels and fallen angels.**_

_**Kelly: Enjoy minna! Achoo!**_

_**Haruna: Here tissue. *gives Kelly a box of tissues***_

_**Kelly: Arigatou…**_

* * *

><p>Mikomi wasn't paying attention to class at all for the last whole week. Because of that she always got scolded by their teacher. Today was no different; she was looking out the window again, still thinking of that letter. She hasn't told the others yet because she doesn't want them to be in trouble. She knew the consequences of a human seeing archangels nut she wasn't sure if he or she was a human.<p>

"_I feel like I'm going to have a headache._" Mikomi thought she then turned her attention to the teacher because she didn't want to get in trouble again.

She noticed that there were 3 new students but their faces weren't new to her, she already knew all of them which meant that they were Archs as well.

There was a girl with short black hair, red eyes, pale skin and red lip, Shizuka Amaterasu. A girl with chestnut hair with light-blue highlights tied in pigtails, Seyama Sashiba. A girl with blond hair, shoulder length, pale skin and dark brown eyes, Hanaka Seshida.

**Lunch time…**

"Mikomi-san, can you get everyone to assemble?" Sashiba asked.

"Sure, why?" Mikomi wondered.

"A follow up from your report." Shizuka said.

"Oh, I see then. Let's go." Mikomi said standing up.

**At the school rooftop…**

"The Magocracy? I've never heard of that before." Razel said.

"Isn't that a society for the wizards? What do they have to do with our mission?" Sakuri asked.

"They didn't tell us, sorry." Hanaka apologized.

"It's alright. We should be thinking of what to do next right now." Kotonoha said.

"By the way, Mikomi-san there's a message for you from the oracle." Shizuka said handing a letter to Mikomi.

"Thanks."

"I've been wondering, Miko do you know the oracle personally?" Mai asked.

"Sort of." Mikomi said still reading the letter.

"Wait, does that mean you've seen his or her face already?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah, she's only 4, plus she's really cute." Mikomi said as she finished reading.

"What! The oracle is a little kid!" Yuri said in shocked.

"She keeps clinging to me every single time I visit her too, calling me Komi-nee-chan as well." Mikomi explains.

"What does she look like then?" Satomi asked.

"Well she has violet hair that is always tied in low twin-tails also she has the most beautiful gold eyes I've seen in my life." Mikomi said.

"I want to see the oracle as well now, I'm so jealous of you Miko." Ame said.

"I'm a little worried about her though." Mikomi said.

"How come?" Mimiru asked.

"No one's going to visit her anymore every night, no one's going to stay with her until she falls asleep anymore also no one's going to be there to stop her tears every night." Mikomi said looking up at the sky.

"Oh yeah, she has an order written in the letter by the way." She said.

"What is it?" Mimiru asked.

"We have to join the soccer club and send her videos of the teams practice." Mikomi explained.

"Why do we have to do that?" Sashiba asked.

"You didn't read the letter Hawk-Eye?" Mikomi asked.

"If I did that I might get in trouble." Sashiba said.

"Hey, let's go already to the soccer club." Mai said.

**At the soccer club…**

"You guys want to join?" Endou asked.

The girls just nodded.

"Alright then let's continue with practice then!" Endou said happily.

**After soccer practice…**

"You girls are really good, you know that." Kazemaru said.

"Arigatou." Hanaka said.

"Hey guys! Check out the news!" Haruna said showing everyone the school paper.

"Whoa, that's gruesome." Midorikawa said looking at the picture of a man burned and his head unrecognized.

"A lot of these things have been happening recently." Hiroto said.

"They have, since when?" Satomi asked.

"About two months ago, I think." Hiroto said.

"Gouenji-san, isn't this near your place?" Toramaru asked.

"Yeah. I actually heard some noises that night." Gouenji said.

"Did you check it out?" Endou asked.

"Yes."

"So then, you saw who did it." Mikomi said staring at him.

For a while the two of them were having a staring contest Gouenji looked away. There was a little red on his cheek but no one noticed.

"No."

**Later that night…**

"_He was lying I could tell._" Mikomi thought.

"Miko, you're not paying attention again." Sakuri said snapping Mikomi out of her thoughts.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong with you? You've been like that for the whole week." Mimiru said.

"Nothing's wrong. I just…have lots of things in my mind right now." Mikomi said.

"Sigh. If you say so." Satomi said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly: Finish!<strong>_

_**Haruna: You're not cold anymore?**_

_**Kelly: Nope. I feel great!**_

_**Haruna: Well that's good. Have you done any of your homework yet?**_

_**Kelly: …I forgot!**_

_**Haruna: *sigh* Please review.**_

_**Kelly: See you guys next chapter!**_


End file.
